


to see, to hear, to believe

by setosdarkness



Category: Qualidea Code
Genre: M/M, asuha sorta supporting kasumi in his feelings lol, character introspection of sorts for kasumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasumi sees and hears everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to see, to hear, to believe

**Author's Note:**

> [originally @ tumblr](http://athina39.tumblr.com/post/147902180725/qualidea-code-fic)
> 
> also, i know it's like a sin to write bl for something from the usual lns lol, but i cannot help myself

when they wake up, they're told about the world, the World, the responsibilities, the things they need to do to secure the future. he almost trembles under the weight of it all, but he feels the full-body shiver from his little sister's frame and he instead holds her hand tighter, because a big brother doesn't have the right to be scared and lost when his little sister is feeling the same.  
  


• • •

  
  
when they're enlisted into the numerous facilities lined with wires, steel and white, white walls, he continues to hold asuha's hands.  
  
when they find out that asuha's World is powerful enough, enough to be able to control the movement of objects, asuha lets go of his hand of her own volition.  
  
when they're separated, asuha uses her influence to keep him close.  
  
when they're separated they determine that his World is a search system, making him invaluable in finding the Unknown, in tracking down anything and everything.  
  
he's the eyes and ears and nothing escapes his notice.  
  


• • •

  
  
when they explain things like ranking and priviledges and such to them, he yawns and half-hides it with the cover of his right hand. he doesn't outright ignore them, doesn't take out his phone to play shooting games in it, but he does make sure to keep an eye for someone glaring at his little sister who's playing games right now unrepentantly, volume cranked up high.  
  
when they open the floor for questions, there's one guy who ignores the tradition of actually waiting to be acknowledged and having his name to be called in. he cuts into a blue-haired girl's timid way of asking of her question, the video feed doing nothing to dampen the other's almost crazed arrogance.  
  
he's the eyes and ears and nothing escapes his notice.  
  
not the false bravado, not the desperate wish to just be able to live in peace and protect something important, not the insecurity buried deep underneath during the long sleep.

  
  
• • •

  
  
when they end up being in the same place at the same time, eliminating the same bunch of Unknowns, he learns that the arrogance is even crazier in person.  
  
"i'm the only one you need", the other guy says, even as his kill is stolen by asuha who flies ahead with two guns that's able to change the acceleration of molecules, making one shot able to freeze enemies to submission, and another shot able to excite the molecules into creating a flame that burns everything asunder.  
  
he shoots and shoots and shoots, shoots at the space that cannot be reached by asuha's gun, shoots at the space that almost hurts one of their allies, shoots close to the arrogant guy just to see how he reacts.  
  
the other guy, rather predictably, bristles and squawks. the reaction becomes less entertaining when it becomes a frown and a glare when the voice in their headsets tells them about the ranking updates.  
  
they're both ranked fifty now.  
  
"i'll show you, amateurs!", the other guy promises, before taking off, balls of magnetic field surrounding him.  
  


• • •

  
  
when they end up announcing the new rankings, he averts his eyes so that he doesn't have to receive the hateful glare full-on. he fakes a yawn, even going so far to wipe a tear from his eye.  
  
no, the other is still glaring at him.  
  
"i'm going to show you, chiba scum."  
  
he doesn't get to reply with a 'i already know what you're capable of, you don't need to show me anything, seriously, this rivalry is a pain in the ass', because arrogant guy is already stomping off, leaving his poor companion to bow down and say the apologies on his behalf.  
  
"let's go, onii," asuha tells him, eyes knowing and laughing at him for being so stupidly affected.  
  
he's only here because of her influence. he's only the subhead earlier than the arrogant tokyo guy because of her influence.  
  
that's what he tells everyone who asks and stays to listen for his answer.

  
  
• • •

  
  
when he hears canaria tell them about tokyo guy's nickname, he bides his time before he uses it on the other.  
  
icchan, really.  
  
when the other stares at the ranking board too intently, he sees it. he's the eyes and ears and nothing escapes him, after all.  
  
"anyone who'd care so much about the ranking is no one special", he says pointedly, hearing the sound of the other's breath hitching as he hit bulls-eye in his comment. he hears the quicked uptake of breathing, the squeal of wheels against the carpet, the crinkle of the sharp-ironed creases on the other's uniform.  
  
"no one special, huh. you make me laugh."  
  
when asuha says that, he doesn't react, even as his chair is pushed lightly forward. because they're siblings, asuha doesn't need his World to be able to see and hear the things that are important to him.  
  
"someone not even in the top 100 doesn't have the right to say anything to me."  
  
"i'm down to 207 now, actually," he corrects the other's perception of him. he's not anything special, really. there's nothing special really, no matter the amount of nudge-wink-shove asuha does whenever they avoid another round of teasing for his laughable-to-asuha situation of pushing this stupid tokyo head away from him.  
  
"---chiba scum."  
  
he chooses not to listen to the rest of the other's words.  
  
though he makes a point of saying the other's name.  
  
"icchan-san."  
  
and he chooses not to listen to the way his own heart falters.

  
  
• • •

  
  
when the poor girl gets shot down by that eternal #4, he frowns and takes the heat off her. he knows it annoys asuha when he does anything that can be construed as helpful towards another human being aside from herself and that one other person. he hears and sees the quickening of her heartbeat.  
  
he also sees and hears the quickening of aoi's heartbeat when she gets shot down, logic be damned. that stupid #4 is able to charm so many people into his web even being utter trash.  
  
it's illogical.  
  
when he ends up throwing a hot towel towards #4's face, breaking their moment, he ignores the quickening of his own heartbeat.

  
  
• • •

  
  
when the other praises his World, he falters for a moment. he's never been on the other end of the other's clumsy way of being nice. it's creepy, gross and unhealthy for himself.  
  
he doesn't waver in his belief that he'll just stay very lowkey and let asuha shine and not show the real extent of his capabilities.  
  
he doesn't.  
  
when asuha sees him next, she says thank you, reverting back to being a little sister afterwards.  
  
he doesn't waver.

  
  
• • •

  
  
when he sees that SOS message, interrupting him in the middle of creating mission plans and analyses on the crazy-powerful Unknown's power, his heart stops and he hears and sees nothing for a moment, hears and sees nothing except for a vivid image of that stupid #4 unmoving, unyielding, unresponding.  
  
when he comes to his senses, he's already in the motorcycle with asuha.  
  
when he sees that stupid #4 next, he promises to himself that he'll shoot the other dead for making him worry this much.  
  
when he hears the other's heartbeat, he swallows his own words threatening to spill out of his lips.  
  
when he sees the other's expression, he promises to himself that he'll exterminate this Unknown that dared to break down the brilliant arrogance that charmed him in the first place.  
  
(he sees and hears everything and it's at this moment that he sees and hears his own emotions. it's annoying and irritating and he vows to never let the other know. in the meantime, he confesses each and every one of his emotions in his bullets burying themselves on their enemies' bodies. one day, he might admit it out loud, but for now, it's only him who sees and hears everything, as it should be.)


End file.
